


Petals

by nanianela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cheesy, Claiming, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Reassuring Lance (Voltron), Romance, Top Lance (Voltron), Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanianela/pseuds/nanianela
Summary: Keith has never shown anyone why he’s always known he wasn’t fully human. He truly believed that no onewouldsee it until they examined his body on a slab in the basement of a morgue. But then someone named Lance entered his life.This story is told in 3 parts.[Please be aware of the explicit rating! 18+ readers only please. I wanted to try my hand at alien, foreign anatomy and smut. Keith’s reproductive organs are based somewhat on flower anatomy but mostly my imagination. Enjoy!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sex already seems alien to me, so why not actually write alien sex? Well folks, that is exactly what lead me here. Down this road of no return. 
> 
> I hope you'll find it sweet. This ship certainly is!

“It must have come as a shock, huh?”

Lance had asked him then, arms extended out to his sides and hooked around the jacuzzi’s rim. Keith knew he only held his arms out like that because it tended to show off their muscle definition more clearly, but it wasn’t like he minded the view. He actually often mirrored him, because if it made Lance look better, he figured he might as well try it for himself.

Their weekly soak sessions had, without trying to make it into a “thing”, somehow just happened. Once a week, they'd meet one another in the castle’s circular warm water bath, in which they both insisted was a jacuzzi despite the similarities ending with warm water. They'd soak together to unwind their muscles after hard training sessions and to talk out the things that were on each other’s minds.

Lance tipped his head all the way back, leaving Keith to look at the triangular underside of his chin as he wondered what he’d follow up with.

“…To find out you were part Galra.” Lance’s voice lowered.

Keith looked away, forcing back the sigh he felt building in his chest. These soaks were meant for honesty, that had been established somehow without ever being spoken between the two of them.

“I… always knew.” Keith admitted softly, and to his surprise he felt the warmth of Lance’s hand as he placed it onto the back of his. Keith’s eyes widened and he looked at Lance’s face, which was prompting him to keep explaining.

“I've always known I wasn’t fully human. It’s because….” Keith’s lips snapped shut after that, and he pulled his hand out from under Lance’s.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Oh. Okay. No worries.” Lance brushed off the gesture of rejection, stumbled awkwardly on his words and scrubbed at the back of his head. “I just thought you’d wanna talk about it, but- we can- just, yeah, drop it for now. Yeah.”

Keith thought about that day a few years ago again now as he pulled off his shirt and discarded it to the ground, all under the heat of Lance’s gaze as he waited for him, naked and sitting at the edge of Keith's bed.

He’d never think he’d get here that day, that he’d ever be able to talk about it, much less actually agree to the idea of Lance seeing the reason why he’d always known.

Lance waited patiently, long legs hooked together at the ankles, and the shirtless Keith stalked up very slowly, bending each knee and following through the step as carefully as a heron picking its way through shallow waters.

Lance leaned forward and ran his fingers down the muscle definition of Keith’s stomach, then captured him into a sitting hug, one where he pressed his cheek up against Keith’s chest and wound his arms around his lower back.

“We don’t have to do this now, you know.” Lance said softly into his skin. “We can wait for longer. If you want to. All up to you.”

Keith didn’t reply, only let out a quiet hum and began to lower his waistband, slipping his pants lower down his legs and finally stepping out of them, only in his red boxers now.

Lance trailed a cupped hand along the back of his leg, along that powerful chord of muscle, and kept his hand curled there. He looked up at Keith from his sitting position, waiting for him to speak.

“I don’t want to hide this anymore.” Keith said decidedly and hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers.  
  
“But you can scream if you want to. Run out of the room, even.” Keith lowered his voice. “It’s okay if you do. I’d get that.”

“I’m not going to run out of the room screaming, okay.” Lance chuckled and planted more kisses over Keith’s stomach, trailing more down his navel until he’d met the waistband.

“It’s okay.” Lance muttered, more seriously this time, before lowering his eyes and planting another kiss on the pale skin just above the material.

“I want to see you. It’s been a long time that we’ve been doing this through your clothes.” Lance’s other hand curled over Keith’s waist, and Keith’s knees weakened for just a second as he left out a soft sigh.

Keith captured his lip into his mouth but nodded, winding his fingers languidly into Lance’s brown hair.

“Go ahead. If you really think you can handle it.” Keith rasped, and dropped his chin to his chest.

It took one more time of Keith gliding his fingers through his hair to reassure him for Lance to pinch at both sides of the material, and slowly ease them down to fall to his ankles.

Keith screwed up his face in anticipation, scrutinizing Lance's every move, every little change in the muscles in his face.  
  
Lance couldn’t help but become a little wide-eyed, but he kept his hand placed on one of Keith's hip as he looked. 

His happy trail of black hairs led down to a loosely twisted swirl of skin that hung a few inches between his legs, resembling a closed white flower bulb that had yet to bloom open, the concealed insides teasing with barely visible stripes of pinker skin. It looked a lot sturdier than a delicate flower, seeing that it was made of the same material as the rest of his body.

It was at first glance not like any kind of genitalia that Lance had every seen before, and while it wasn't  _human_  it wasn't jarring, it still appeared natural to his eyes somehow, like it was still created within the limits of Fibonacci with so many familiar shapes borrowed from nature. The more he looked the more biologically possible it started to seem, the more his mind began to accept it as real. 

“Oh. Oh, wow.” Lance mused quietly. The flower-like quality for some reason had made his stomach knot, it was beautiful in its simplicity. It made him think of warm days spent gardening with his family in their huge backyard, bulbs that closely resembled this one bobbing all around him before they'd finally bloom open all at once.  
  
"Keith- I mean- wow."

“I  _knew_ \- knew you’d-” Keith began to panic, he felt his face flare up to be uncomfortably hot and he took a step back, stepping out of the red boxers in a wrinkled ring bunched around his ankles and broke away from Lance’s touch.

“No, it’s not that, it’s-” Lance struggled with his words. “It’s- it just looks- kind of looks like a…  _flower_ , is all. I guess, by the way you were talking about it earlier, I was expecting-”

“Expecting what?” Keith demanded brusquely to make up for how vulnerable he was feeling about the whole thing, defensively folding his arms tight across his bare chest.

“I dunno. But you know it’s kinda- um, it’s kinda…  _pretty_ , right?”

Keith just scowled at him, standing naked that uncomfortable few feet away from him.

“I’m not lying to you.” Lance pushed off of the bed with his fist and closed that space of theirs, sauntering up slowly to Keith and using his height to his advantage, wrapping one arm around his side and placing one hand over the curve of his ass, his embrace was loose enough to not feel smothered, but that hand with its long fingers on him in that way was a touch that reassured him that he hadn’t scared him off, that Lance still wanted this.

Keith sighed, hoping his nerves and prickly defensiveness would be carried out of him along with that air, and he let his shoulders relax and they drooped slightly out of their previous rigid stiffness.

“Sorry. I know I’m being defensive. It’s just that I’ve never…” Keith trailed off. Lance waited patiently for what he was going to say next.  
  
“I’m an alien, Lance.” He finally said bitterly. “If anyone on Earth saw me- saw  _this_ , what I look like underneath- they’d-”

The same horror scenarios flashed through Keith all at once and made his skin prickle with goosebumps. He used to have nightmares of being strapped down on one of those wheeled beds like a mental patient in the older days of asylums, having no control, watching as unfriendly faces in doctor’s masks forced knockout gas to strap to his face, being imprisoned in cramped, dark and leaky test labs so far underground he could smell the earthiness and depth of the soil, the steel glints of large and crude tools that they’d use on him, stick far inside him, scrape and cut away-

“Hey, hey.” Lance reassured him as Keith tucked himself against him, a shudder moving down his body. “We’re not on Earth now, are we?” Lance asked, breaking him out from his spiraling thoughts.

It took Keith a little longer than usual to realize Lance was waiting for an answer to that question, blinking as he looked down at his face. (Why he got to go through another growth spurt and gain even more inches on him in the past few years just wasn’t fair by any means).

“No.” Keith cleared his throat. “I guess we’re not.”   
   
_Being an alien is actually **normal**  now_, Keith realized with shock, then felt pretty stupid for not having that realization any earlier, when their job was to literally help all of the people from other planets.

“See? Nothing to be afraid of here floating through space.” Lance reassured him with a good-natured smile. “Well, except for everything that we’re fighting against and almost dying every time we go out on a mission.”

"Shut up," Keith hated that that almost made him laugh, and bit his lip to stop the quickly growing smile. "Fuck you." 

"I thought that was the plan?" Lance snipped back, the hand on his butt instead gliding up Keith's body, his hip, sides, on the outside of his arm, finally reaching its destination to cup at the side of Keith's face and leaning in to close that gap between their faces. 

"You always think you're so damn funny, don't you-" Keith muttered, but was cut short as Lance's lips met his. Keith let himself melt into it as Lance continued to nudge against his face, walking him backwards until his back bumped softly against the wall. They broke the kiss and both looked down, breathing softly. 

Lance began to kneel in front of him, thumbs resting on the curve of each hip bone. Lance kissed just below his navel as he went, traveled farther down in increments with each quiet smack.  
   
Keith leaned back against the wall, working to keep his breathing even as he continued to push his fingers through Lance’s hair, to rest his hand on the shelf of his shoulder. He could feel the first stage of arousal effecting him, these would happen occasionally, if something turned him on throughout the day.

The skin, which was usually in its twisted swirl began to loosen, and open outward. It happened in just a twitch, but then Lance was there with his tongue, making a flat drag then working with what little openings there were so far. The act surprised him, and Keith jerked at the sensation. At Lance’s hesitation, he placed his hand on the back of his head.  
  
“No, keep going.” Keith breathed.

 _I just wasn’t expecting you to even want to touch it,_ Keith though about saying. _Much less taste…_  
  
“You like that?” Lance asked, thumbing a small circle into his hip.   
  
“Mm. Feels good,” Keith chose to affirm instead, his tone low and flat, nearly robotic it was so stiff, and Lance didn't seem to buy it. He wasn’t even fully opened up yet and his legs already shuddered as he stood.   
  
“Here, let’s have you lay down.” Lance said the second he noticed.  
  
Lance placed Keith gently down on his back on his bed, both pairs of eyes never leaving one another’s. Keith’s hand curled around the back of Lance’s neck, tangling in the overgrown brown hairs that Lance said he was growing out because of him. Keith’s own neck lengthened and exposed as he tipped back his chin as Lance kissed at his throat.  
  
Lance worked up a slow rhythm of his circling his hand to make up for the absence, and Keith felt himself open outward even more in a rush through him, and huffed a few quick breaths in succession. 

Keith laid back and enjoyed the way the pleasure trickled in, how he could already feel that rising feeling as more of him filling with blood and exposed outward. His breath caught in his throat, a soft in-out that had Lance kissing at his neck again.

“It looks like you’re blooming.” Lance told him in a low murmur, continuing with the circular, incessant rubbing. “Holy fuck, Keith, if you could just see this through my eyes… then you’d understand.”  
  
“Lance,” Keith’s voice was quiet and merely hushed. “Before we.... there's something you need to know.”

Lance pulled his hand away, and just wrapped him up in his arms instead. Lance nodded at him, waiting for him to go on.

Keith began with a tense sigh. “I don’t know what’s going to happen if we do this. I don’t know how my body really works.” Keith dropped his gaze. “At least, not with someone else. Lance, we should-”

“I don’t care what happens.” Lance interjected, and he reached for his hand.  “Look, anything that happens I… I’m cool with. Just take me, Keith.”

Keith whined somewhere deep in his throat, clenched down on his blankets as those words alone nearly caused him to open fully. It started out slowly like this, in small twitches first, but once he really started feeling it he wouldn't be able to stop it. 

"Lance-" He whimpered at the powerful sensation, his head falling to one side as he felt himself opening up more and more. " _Aah_ -"

"It's okay." Lance muttered into his ear, kissed at his face. Keith continued to heave out breaths, he could feel those five protective flaps untwisting all the way, bending backward to open like the arms of a flipped over sea star to expose everything they protected and concealed inside, their backsides were smooth, white skin and their insides as pink and textured as tongues.

Inside the newly revealed area, five more triangular designs radiated outward from the hole at its core, star-armed peaks of clitoral hoods that radiated outward from the center. At the introduction of the open air the skin of all five pulled tight and bunched upward.

Suddenly, five small rounded bulbs with holes in each middle slid into view and exposed themselves, and Keith let out a soft hiss and arched his back at the sensation, the skin of each orb shiny and an impossible pink, it seemed to be staring at Lance with five little eyes. Lance had to think for a second about what it seemed to resemble. The whole one-eyed-monster thing was definitely similar to the hole at the tip of a penis, but it was something other than that, the placement of them partially still tucked away. 

 _Like a shower head,_ Lance realized after he vigorously raked his brain. It was that distinct, rings of half-embedded orb nestled inside an indent look of a shower head, each with a blackened dot drilled through the middle.   
  
“Those,” Keith explained breathily, and reached down and thumbed slowly at the one closest to his stomach, the proud tallest point of each arm in the star, the one aligned directly below his belly button. “I know that they leak discharge. They’re sensitive too– but I think I come with them. I don’t know, exactly, but I think it's with them and from my middle too."  
  
They were already beginning to secrete lubrication, Lance noticed. Purple lube, which was beading outward from each small opening and dribbling along the folds of skin. Before his astonished eyes they kept pushing outward, about an inch of shaft revealing on each.  
  
“Oh, my god.” Lance breathed. “Keith— you didn’t tell me you have dicks too!”   
  
Keith didn’t respond with words, just tensed up his lower back muscles and let out a soft, fluttery noise of pleasure as the pinky-thick shafts continued to lengthen uniformly out of him.   
  
“I’ve never seen you turned on like this,” Lance found himself blurting out.

Keith chose to actually smile this time, his chest bumping with a small laugh, the muscles in his stomach making themselves defined underneath the skin at the action, flashing their deeply cut lines around the six bunches of abs.  
   
“It’s a good look on– you, uh, you look good.” Lance stumbled on his words.

Keith simply looked at him with his eyes downcast, dark lashes fanned along his pale cheeks that were flushing pink in splotches from his arousal. Keith kept one hand resting at the back of his head with his elbow out in a triangle, flashing the strip of armpit hair nestled inside, and lazily smoothed the fingers from his other hand along his knee. Lance captured that hand in his, and they simply looked at one another for a moment. 

"...Do you really want to, um." Keith began shyly, peeking his tongue out to run nervously across the seam of his lips. "I don't have to use them, this time, if you don't want to. They're..." He sighed. "I don't know. A lot to process. Even to me, it took some getting used to, and they're attached to me. So I get it if-"

"Are you kidding me??" Lance broke their hands away and once again kneeled. "Let's see what these babies can _do_."

Lance decided to just choose one for now, that tallest point that Keith had rolled between his fingers earlier, and took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue. It was thin, like a finger, and was salty like skin: to his surprise, the lubrication was a little saline but mostly tasteless. He found another and rubbed it between his fingers and thumb, loving the quiet, stifled sounds he was getting out of Keith.

But there was something strange about the lubrication it was producing. It was making Lance's lips tingle like he'd eaten something spicy, and he touched his lips briefly then looked to his fingers, in the confused way someone does to check if it's bleeding. 

"Huh," He mused to himself. 

"Yeah? What?" Keith asked, rising panic behind his words. 

"Nothing. I think- actually, it's nothing." Lance brushed it off, trying to make sure Keith didn't worry. The tingling didn't feel _bad_ , not at all, it just made his lips feel a lot more sensitive. He could feel the way they stretched around each word he spoke now. And suddenly, he really wanted to feel his boyfriend's pair of lips on his with their heightened sensitivity. 

“Fuck,” Keith swore and writhed when Lance finally pulled away and climbed upward to hover over him, then captured his lips. All five of the tendrils continued to emerge out at a steady pace, curving and seeking out the warmth of Lance's body like they were aware of it, curving around to loosely hug his body to Keith's. They were getting much longer now, and showed no signs of slowing down as they slid slowly outward from each hole like snakes leaving their dens.  
   
“You have dicks. As in, plural.” Lance said in disbelief when he broke the kiss, a spiderweb-thin chain of saliva breaking too. “This is pretty much the best day of my life.”  
   
If had the desired effect on Keith, who frowned and scoffed loudly.  
  
“...Can you control them?” Lance asked more seriously.   
  
Keith nodded solemnly, one arm still thrown over his head with his elbow crooked and the other holding the dip at Lance’s side just above his hipbone.  
   
“How well?”   
  
“I’ll show you.” Keith said quietly, and then both of his hands were there at Lance’s ass, spreading the two halves apart. The two lowest points of the star oscillated through the air and found Lance's crack, more of that purple goo that they were producing slipping down it, both of them gliding up and down the sensitive skin with the same precision that a finger would.   
  
As both dribbled more of the gooey translucent purple substance down Lance’s crack, it slipped over his hole which twitched and began to loosen in pulses.  
  
“ _Hhhn_ ,” Lance sighed at the sensation, dropping his head and bowing his long back over Keith. “Damn. Keith, I'm pretty sure this stuff is- _unnnn._ "  
  
“…Is what?” Keith asked quietly as the two small heads continued to slowly stroke up and down the sensitive inner skin of his crack, working in tandem with one another as they dipped and rose.  
  
“I’ll show you,” Lance echoed what he'd said earlier, and took the base of one of the three remaining in between two fingers and slipped them upward until he’d met the head, that motion along the shaft making Keith shudder. Everything about them was sensitive: the heads the most, but the entire length of their shafts were too.  
  
Keith gasped as Lance very gently rolled the head between two fingers, and its slit opened up and dribbled out a short stream of goo that hit Lance’s cupped palm and immediately began to melt and warm when it met the skin, like drops of hand sanitizer.  
  
“Lan- Lah- _ah_ -” Keith sputtered, his eyes drooping shut and he squirmed again, hips making a slow roll against Lance’s.  
  
“I’ll show you what I mean,” Lance repeated, and ran his wet thumb along Keith's lower lip. "Just wait." 

Keith's confusion was plain in his eyes, but his lips hung slightly open from where Lance had smeared the goo, sitting there shiny like lip gloss. Lance also used his thumb to swipe the substance over both of Keith's nipples, then finally reached down between his legs and stroked the flat of his palm between their bodies a few times, transferring and coating whatever was left of the substance in his hand all over the folds in the center and the bunched up skin around the still-emerging shafts.  
  
“Feel that?” Lance dipped close into his ear and continued to rub his hand slowly up and down, kneading and digging in with the heel of his palm. “That’s what it’s doing to me, too. I can feel everything.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith swore again quietly, his head dropping backwards and his head rolled to one side as his ribcage flared in and out rapidly. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing along his pale throat. The way that Lance was treating this, in an exploratory way, he knew now that he wasn't lying before, when he said that he'd be fine with anything. 

 _Anything?_ Keith wondered. If that were true...

Keith imagined sinking inside of him, letting go and allowing those instincts of his ride out untethered by his doubts, the tendrils that continued to slip along the length of Lance's well-lubed crack simply wanted to _push_ , to penetrate, to be inside. Keith's eyes glazed over at the thought of it, of seeing multiple of his shafts swallowed up into him like that.  
  
What would Lance look like, stuffed full of several of them? What expression would he make? _Or_ , Keith thought. _What would that feel like on my end?_  He'd touched himself plenty of times before, rubbing in the way Lance had been doing, but no, those stalks had never entered anything before.  
  
“You alright?” Lance asked genuinely, his eyes growing wide at Keith's sudden dissociation. “Should we take it slower? I mean, if you want, we can st-”  
  
“No. Don’t want to stop.” Keith interrupted roughly, and his arms snuck their way around him and his hands gripped to his shoulder blades. “Do… you?”  
  
“No, no- fuh-fuck me,” Lance stammered, then his hand wound around the back of Keith’s neck and the two pressed the sides of their sandpaper cheeks against one another’s. “Then fuck me first, Keith. I’ve waited for this for so long."  
  
One of the two tadpole-esque heads wriggled up to Lance’s opening, trailing itself over the shiny puckered skin. Lance’s hole continued to loosen, and when the first velvety head pushed into Lance, he moaned and rocked back into it.  
  
“Yes,” Lance moaned softly when it penetrated in. “Yes, yes, feels so- ah _Keith_ \- God yes-”  
  
Lance was a mouthy one, Keith realized. But that shouldn’t have been hard to figure out. And it turns out, Keith equally had his own habit.  
  
Keith was sweary, he’d learned that a long time ago when he’d touch himself in private. In the dark: always, always in the dark. He still liked the sensations, and if he couldn’t see himself he could pretend like it was a normal, human organ. That usually worked fine, up until he could feel himself cumming through six separate spots down there. Rolling his head back and cumming to the thought of Lance, feeling his excessive flood of discharge dribble down his crack and pool at his cheeks, an amount of pleasure and an amount of slick that was far too much to be human.  
  
He remembered thinking in these private moments that he’d never let anyone see it.

Not until he died, not until those at a morgue cut him open on a slab. Even then, he felt mortified that those morticians would be subject to the inhumaness of it all- his repulsive orchid made of skin.  
  
But now, Lance was the only person who had ever seen it.  
  
Hell, he was currently _inside_ him with them.  
  
Keith couldn’t help but express his disbelief at that fact.  
  
“I’m… really inside you.” He mused quietly, dark grey eyes wide in disbelief. “This is…. really happening.”  
  
“Yeah. But I need more of you.” Lance rasped, rocking himself back and forth as he still encased Keith with his body, propped over him. “Need- need your cocks.”  
  
_Cocks?_ Keith nearly asked aloud, but he was stunned into silence for a second.

Lance was talking about this, acting like all of this was… somehow _normal?_ How?  
  
Keith pushed inside deeper with that first one, the second eagerly waiting outside of the entrance and nudging its blunt nose in as its trailing stem created excitable oscillations. Keith let out a soft moan as the two probed deep inside, he slipped his hand around Lance’s waist and squeezed.  
  
“Take me,” Lance hushed hoarsely once again into his ear. " _More_."

"Three?" Keith confirmed quietly.

"Yeah," Lance nodded, swallowing. "Need more."

Lance let a moan slip as the round head of that next tendril lined up and wriggled through all the shiny lubrication, and finally the third slipped inside him. “Un- Kei- _unnn_ yes-”  
  
Keith began to move them in tandem, pushing so far inside Lance that he keened deeply then dragging them out again, nearly to the edge, then picking up the pace until Lance was whimpering at the wet, suctioning sounds and his hips stuttered shallowly against Keith's.  
  
“Kei- un- oh _ffff_ -fuck, ah-” Lance sputtered and let out a hiss of a breath.

“Gentle, gentle, ah.” Lance finally blurted, and Keith let up immediately, the three inside him pulsing gently, almost apologetically, against his inner walls.  
  
“Shit- sorry-” Keith blurted. “I didn’t- sorry.”  
  
Lance panted, regaining his breath. The two of them met each other’s eyes again, and Lance had the audacity to  _smirk_ at being fucked too roughly like that.

Keith felt arousal push through him like a wave, and his neglected hole surged out a pulse of indigo slick, which made him moan softy and drop his chin to his chest. Lance definitely noticed: he was doing almost too good of a job of observing Keith’s needs.  
  
“Oh.” He said softly.  
  
“Lance…” Keith’s thin voice came out vulnerable, in that particular way that he couldn’t stand letting anyone hear. He turned his already dropped head to one side and bore only his cheek to Lance, afraid of what he’d say, afraid of the look he might see in his eyes, knowing Lance wanted to refuse sinking his fragile dick into the unknown maw that Keith was currently oozing vigorously out of.  
  
Was his lubrication acidic? Would it boil and instantly eat through the skin of his penis, disintegrate the muscle in seconds? Did he have something dangerous tucked away inside himself there, fangs and teeth that would hurt him? Keith himself didn’t know. 

He began to pull out from Lance, nearly ready to shut everything down. Lance wasn't going to want to risk it, he just knew it. 

"No," Lance grunted, clenching down on the three stalks. "Stay inside me." 

Keith sighed quietly and hid his face away into Lance's neck, continuing to prod at Lance's prostate with gentle nudges, Lance making a quiet keen in the back of his throat each time.  

"Keep them in me," Lance hushed. Keith just nodded, his hand smoothing its way up Lance's back. "Stay in me... while I'm in you." Lance followed up, and Keith's brows drew down over his eyes. 

"Are you...?" Keith trailed off.   
  
“I want to be in you so bad, Keith, of course I'm sure.” Lance said instead, the desire leaking through his words, and took Keith’s chin lightly between two curled fingers, and gently guided his face back to look at his again.  
  
Lance reached down between his legs, his slippery fingers trailing gently along the folds of skin that bunched up like foreskin to free the shafts, over his pulsating hole.  
  
“You’re, uh, pretty wet.” Lance observed.  
  
“-Wet for you,” Keith followed up almost immediately afterwards. Keith felt like an idiot for saying that and felt his face flare hotter, but Lance only smiled at it and met his lips briefly. He then dipped only the fingertip of his middle finger inside by only a few centimeters, but it was enough for Keith to let out a soft grunt, more slick quickly pushing out of him at the teasing at his entrance, he needed more, needed Lance. He tried to sink himself down onto the digit, but Lance had started to rub him in calming circles instead.  
  
“Please.” Keith hissed, placing a hand at Lance’s lower back. “Fuck- I need-”  
  
Lance wordlessly began to position him, spreading his legs open and then pressing his hands to the backs of his thighs just below the bent backs of his knees. Keith went along with every guiding touch as he folded him in half, eyes training on Lance’s face even though his eyes were downcast as they looked between their bodies.

Just below both of flat expanses of brown and white stomachs was the most simplistic of concepts: one inner entrance, one outer length that would be doing the entering. The way that Lance was taking command of him like this, the way he looked when he was long and fully erect like this, made even more slick run out from Keith’s body to pool under his ass, and Keith whimpered softly.  
  
He was on his back, legs spread wide open with Lance holding his knees pinned down onto the bed with his lower legs sticking upward like a W, Lance positioned between them.  
  
“This feel alright?” Lance asked softly, and arched both thumbs along the skin at the backs of his thighs. It didn’t hurt Keith in the slightest- he was flexible like this from all of his rigorous training.  
  
“Please…” Keith rasped again, and pulled Lance in by the back of his head to meet lips. Lance melted into the kiss, lowering himself to Keith.

“Want you so bad,” Lance whispered, then took the base of his length into his hand, tapped the blood-darkened head once, twice over the opening, then slipped easily inside as he pushed his hips forward and leaned over Keith. Keith's legs folded tight around him as Lance sank fully inside, a low, long groan humming within his throat. Lance’s hips stuttered at the sensation, a few quick rolls in succession, outside of his own control as his instincts took over, but then he stopped short, simply tucked away inside.

"You okay?” Lance asked, taking Keith’s chin between two curled fingers.  
  
Keith’s eyes pierced his, and he nodded, unable to find the words. Strands of his long black hair pooled around his head, inky with frayed edges like brush strokes, only a few set in motion by the nod.  
  
“...Yeah?” Lance promoted again softly, then lowered his face to close the gap and kissed his mouth softly. Keith nudged up into it, and Lance’s fingers pressed down on his chin, opening his mouth up more.  
  
“I’ve dreamed this.” Lance said through his flaring chest and frequent breathing. “Being with you. Um… a lot.” His hips rolled as he finally began to move, each downstroke making Keith’s breath catch. Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s back as he pulsed against the bed at his back at Lance’s gentle thrusts.

“...Me too.” Keith said under his breath, and their eyes met again, their lips not long after that. Lance couldn’t kiss for long, the grunts vibrating his throat forced their way up and out, and his breathing was heavy.  
  
“You’re so- feel so-” Lance attempted to speak.   
  
“Ah- Lance- something-” Keith spoke in choppy, broken pieces of words, and felt the brief prickles of tears in his ducts as he felt his body start to do something else.

 _No, no_ , he willed his body, pleading with it _. Please, nothing else weird… it's enough as it is, **please** …_

“Whoa-” Lance exclaimed, and he looked between their joined bodies. The folds of pink skin around the core hole were extending, and the stretching skin was slowly climbing upwards in a rolling motion to sleeve Lance’s penis. The two of them stopped moving for a moment, just watching it happen, both in awe.   
  
“Uh…” Lance tried to experimentally lift his hips, and the sleeve resisted the movement by closing in on him tighter, stretching in the same way as a woven finger trap. “Keith. Um- I think we’re stuck."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really battled about if I would even post this or not... so please don't judge me too hard, I know it's a bit odd...  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only going to get weirder.

"Okay, ready?" Lance spoke in a calm and steady voice, the particular one Keith had named his "surgeon's tone". It was soothingly authoritative- but Keith knew he only brought out this particular voice when he was scared out of his mind. "I'll stop right away if it hurts." 

Keith nodded, and Lance gently used his thumb and pointer finger to try and peel back the lip of the sleeve, and tried to both pull himself out as he kept it steady within the ring of his fingers. He tugged back, but the sleeve actually spasmed and clenched down more in response.

Keith gasped quietly in pain, and Lance stopped. He folded Keith into his arms instead, both quiet for a moment. They'd been trying to separate for close to ten minutes now, but nothing was working. Each time they tried only irritated it more, and that lip of the skin encasing Lance's penis was starting to redden. 

"Lance- I'm so sorry-" Keith was struggling to hold back his tears, and his voice wobbled unsteadily. "I didn't know this would happen... this is all my fault..." 

"Keith, no." Lance comforted him by curling four fingers behind his neck. "We just have to stay calm. We just have to figure out how this works, is all." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, we know we won't be stuck forever." Before Keith could interrupt and ask how he knew that, Lance explained. "I mean, your mom and dad..." 

"Oh. Right."

"I think..." Lance clearly didn't want to say what he'd imagined was the solution. "I think we should probably keep going and see what happens." 

"Lance-" 

"We got stuck having sex, right? So we should... probably keep going until it's finished. Because clearly, it's not." Lance somehow always knew how to make Keith feel better, keep him calm. And Keith always got a little turned on when Lance was confident in his smarts like this. He did always have a knack for understanding alien's strangeness and diversity, it seemed like that was pretty helpful in this situation.

"Maybe if we just try falling asleep, our muscles will relax-" Keith knew even as he said it that Lance must have been right. "Okay. You're right. We have to keep going." 

"Maybe you have to come?" Lance offered helpfully, raising his brows. "Then maybe it'll release." 

"It'll let go if I orgasm?" Keith asked dubiously. 

"We might as well try." Lance grinned at him, and pulled him into his lap. It was kind of crazy being connected face to face like this, Lance wasn't nearly as freaked out as Keith was. "I mean, what really gets you in the mood?" 

"You." Keith said, such a forward statement that Lance's face flushed. 

" _Ehem_. Sounds like we can work with that." He managed to not squeak when he recovered. 

Lance pitched forward with his body, started to move in long strokes using not just his hips but his whole body to draw out the thrusts as he encompassed Keith within his arms and legs.

"When did you know you could always get off to me?" Lance's voice rumbled like a purr as he spoke quietly into Keith's ear. 

“The first time I pictured your face while I touched myself…" Keith's hands snuck around Lance's hipbones, gripped, guided the back-and-forth movement even more. "It was one of the best. I came so good when I was thinking about you.”

"And when was that?" Lance prompted, starting to work up into panting again.

"In the Garrison," Keith's voice lowered, secretively. "The first night after we first met." 

Lance had _not_ been expecting that, and he grinned devilishly. 

"Awww, you had a crush on me." He teased.

"Always," Keith breathed, not catching onto the joke enough to respond with sarcasm or snark. Lance just guffawed and pressed the seam of his lips to his plush top lip, their lips misaligning yet still piecing together.

“I’ve never…” Keith started once their lips had parted, but trailed off.  
  
“Never what?” Lance prompted, running his fingertips along his shoulder to coax him to keep speaking.  
  
“No one’s ever, um. Seen it. Before.” Keith searched for Lance's hand, and threaded their fingers to entwine. “Look, I don’t want you to think I’m female because of how it looks. I know that it looks like a vagina, but I’m- I’m not a girl.”  
  
“Keith. You have, like, _five_ dicks.” Lance chuckled. “As far as I can tell, that makes you five times more manly than everyone else.”  
  
The two of them laughed a little at that, Lance squeezing his hand within his in reassurance.

"Speaking of five dicks..." Lance's voice had dropped in pitch once more, his pupils blown wide with arousal. "I want all of them, Keith." 

Keith's breath caught in his throat. Three of them were buried inside Lance, gently pulsing in back-and-forth motions that were making a faint squishing suction noises, the other two were simply resting curled around his lower back near those dimples of his pelvis, dipping into his asscrack in a heart-like shape to leak their lube along the cleft.

"Come on. Don't you hold back on me." 

With a smirk, Keith's remaining two heads made the plunge, slipping down into the cleft and both breached Lance at one. 

With a quiet intake of breath, Lance's hips started to jerk, twitchy, and Keith drew him in closer by the back of his neck. The last two of his cocks slipped past the ring of muscles and then it was smooth sailing, they pushed in deep to join all of the others, sending him over the edge. 

Keith knew by now exactly what it looked like for Lance to be edging near his orgasm. Lance's back bowed over the two of them, his teeth interlocked. "Kei- oh- oh-" Lance panted, searching for Keith's hand. "So close. So close baby--" 

Lance came, hips stuttering, mouth pressing an open, wet print on the side of Keith's neck as he clutched down hard onto his fingers. Keith felt the warmth of semen filling into him, then the strangest sensation. Muscles in his core contracted, very much like a swallow, and the thick fluid that Lance had pumped into him was pushed down, between his legs. Keith reached down and skimmed his fingers over the area, finding that just before he touched the sleeve of skin encasing Lance, he was starting to swell in a raised ring around the two of them. 

That swollen feeling between his legs was both pleasant and painful, like an overscratched bug bite, and Lance hooked his arm around him and drew them tight in together. 

“What is it? What’s happening?” Lance was in somewhat of a stupor from finishing inside of Keith, but he still noticed that befuddled expression on his boyfriend's face. “Do I- should I try and pull out? I think we might still be stuck, but-”

"Feel," Keith grunted, guiding their still-linked hands to the ring of new swelling. "My body- when you came in me, it- I don't know why, but- it stored it here." 

Lance was painstakingly gentle as he swiped his finger over the puffiness, Keith shivering with sensitivity. 

"Hm." Lance hummed, clearly stumped, staring down at the swelling ring around their joined genitals. "I... crap, I honestly have no idea what this means." 

"You don't think I'm..." Keith trailed off, he just couldn't say the word aloud. He was a boy, he couldn't get pregnant... could he?

"No." Lance interrupted him quickly, shaking his head, using that tone overflowing with strength that always helped ground him. "If you were pregnant, it probably would have released me. But we're still stuck." 

"Then-" Keith was interrupted as Lance let out a soft whimper. 

"Oh, shit. Whatever you're doing," Lance moaned, his breathing had quickened again as he threw his head back. "Don't stop." 

Keith looked down to where their bodies connected. The movement was unlike anything he'd ever seen: the only way he would describe it would be someone molding clay on a spinning wheel with invisible hands. The shapes were all the same you'd see on a pottery wheel, that squash as the sides bulged out in curves, followed by a stretching. The sleeve was set into movement, sucking, milking Lance for all he was worth.

"You need more from me," Lance gasped with realization. He could barely speak, it was clear the pleasure was almost too much to bear. He dropped from propping himself up with his hands down to his elbows, pressing themselves chest to chest as he weakened in the knees from the feeling. "Galra- you have so much more disch- _ahhhh_ -"

Keith understood what he was trying to say. If he'd been doing this with another Galra, it would have put a lot more fluid into his body. He'd always noticed that when he came, it would produce as much as a puddle to gather under his ass. It was always such a pain in the neck to clean up after himself, he'd learned quickly to do it somewhere with a drain. 

Lance dutifully came once again with a winded moan, and again Keith felt the innermost part of his body swallow it into that sac, expanding it to press up even harder against the skin from within. He could tell this was more along the lines of what it was supposed to feel like. He could sense that whatever was building within this sac was purposeful, something so important he couldn't even begin to understand it. 

"Better?" Lance gasped for breath. 

"Yess," Keith hissed, arching his back. "You were right, Lance, right about everything-"

The sensation of this ring quickly sent him closer to the edge: it felt so good to feel it swell larger that his whole body was trembling.

His dark grey eyes flicked to bore into Lance's, desperately seeking reassurance, his hips bucked once, twice.

"You gonna come?" Lance reverted to his low, sultry voice. "Come so pretty for me?" 

Keith let out a low groan that popped with vocal fry until he choked on it, back arching high, his hips convulsing as he extended his neck and let his jaw fall open. Lance's hand was there at the side of his face, guiding his mouth open by pulling his thumb along his lower lip as he slotted their mouths together.

The very top of the sleeve pinched hard around the base of Lance's dick, and the fluid he made was caught inside, the skin expanding for a moment. The sleeve swallowed it back into his body with that clay-wheel movement, he felt his inner chamber swallow yet again, and the ring had grown so much he could feel it hanging from gravity, pressing up against his asshole. He imagined it felt like the pair of testicles Keith had desperately wished he could suddenly wake up with, back when he was younger and even more insecure about his non-human body. 

"Beautiful," Lance complimented him, peppering his cheek and jaw with gentle kisses. "So fucking beautiful." Lance's gentle finger went to it and tested the sac's weight at the bottom, Keith hissed and cried out. It was so sensitive, that touch of his _burned_ and tears prickled into his eyes.

"Keith- I think I get what's going on now." Lance lifted his eyes again, but his brows were drawn down in concern over his blue eyes. 

Keith was a mess, so overstimulated he couldn't even speak. He had drool shining on his chin. The black hairs at his temples were plastered to the sides of his face with sweat. His pupils were blown like he'd taken Ecstasy.

"I've been there when a lot of my family was born," Lance continued, clutching at Keith's arms. "I even helped deliver- look, that's not the point. But whatever's building up here- it needs to- burst open. I _think_." 

"Then I'm still not full enough." Keith rasped.

Lance was quickly becoming a wreck himself. His penis was sore from refilling so soon after his first orgasm, and now it was aching as it filled again for a third time. He didn't know if physically could come yet again.  
  
“Once more,” Keith groaned. He could tell that was all it would take, and this nearly-burst feeling was getting increasingly more painful. He cried out softly at the sensation, he needed to empty, needed to burst so badly.   
  
“Come once more, Lance, please.” Keith begged. “I’m nearly there. Please.”  
  
Lance’s eyes were closed, he clung limply to Keith as the sleeve continued to squeeze and suck, as all of Keith's cocks nudged relentlessly against his prostate deep inside. Keith had an idea of what might push him over the edge, get him to orgasm one more time even when he was this spent.  
   
“Lance…" Keith rasped into his ear, resting his chin on the shelf of his shoulder. “I… ” He swallowed.

He could do this.

“I’m in love with you.”  
   
It had just the desired effect, and with small noise and dropping his chin limply, Lance came weakly that final time.  
  
It was all Keith needed. He felt it shift: Keith couldn’t find it in him to speak to warn Lance when it released all at once.

There was one snapping spark of pain and then, bright pleasure that set his whole body on fire. His hands firmly grasped the long stretch of Lance’s back, scratched down it, and he planted his face up into the triangular pocket formed by his collarbone, humming at the heavenly sensation and shutting his eyes from just over his shoulder and riding through the most intense wave yet, he couldn’t tell when he was going to stop climaxing, but it felt like it was going to be never-ending.  
  
The thick fluid burst outward and upward, reaching all the way up to their chests and down to their shins. Inside of the sac it must have undergone a chemical reaction, as it was no longer translucent and had changed to be a much darker color now, an opaque deep indigo.  
  
Both of them collapsed, arms loosely wrapped around one another. Keith panted, eyes firmly shut and his body draping limply, even the muscles on his face had gone completely lax.

The erected skin of the sleeve finally began to recede, every inch it slid down revealed more of Lance's captive dick, stained a faint purple from being inside for so long, and created a new fold as it skin-accordioned down on itself, creating those folds he’d seen before. Lance was finally free.  
  
Keith was quaking, shuddering with the residual pleasure, and opened up his arms. Lance immediately wrapped his own around the unspoken prompt, holding him tight. Lance could tend to act immature sometimes, but this wasn’t one of them. His stoic reaction hinted at the type of person he’d grow into in a few years’ time. Keith curled into his arms, the gasps that shuddered out of him quietly scratching into the air.  
  
The long tendrils similarly began to recede back, their thin stalks sliding back up inside into their individual holes was yet another feeling of stimulation for Keith, the thin and slick-shiny shafts slipped back inside him with a zing of pleasure like multiple thin penises entering him, except he could experience being both the walls they brushed against and the stalks themselves, and this lead him to make a soft noise as his breath caught in his throat. They nestled in until only their bulbous heads were visible in a perfectly symmetrical ring around the middle.

Finally, the blood-puffed skin around them reacted and slowly settled too, sagging as they drained of blood, draping protectively over each of the five heads in a signature peak-like hood that usually was protective of the human clitoris, all five blooming outward in a petal shape with the triangular peaks pointing outward from the center. Keith’s ribcage flared, he tried breathing regularly now that everything was setting itself back to normal.  
  
“Fuck,” Keith swore softly. The aftermath felt almost just as good as it had during, in a different and gentler way, that sexual pleasure being the bright flames and what he felt now was the soft pulsing of the dying coals. “Holy _fuck_.”  
  
“Does it hurt?” Lance asked innocently. “Everything okay, baby?”  
  
Lance’s hand came to a rest over Keith’s flattened belly just below his navel just in case he’d ask him to rub him through the process again, his other draped with his elbow crooked over Keith’s head. “Do you want me to-?”  
  
“No. I’m okay,” Keith whispered. He then sighed softly, and Lance wrapped his arm around his side.  
  
“Just - fuck, that was intense.” Keith managed to huff. "I still don't know what happened."   
  
“That's okay.” Lance agreed softly, planting one kiss down on his shoulder. “As long as you’re good. It’s looking like when we first started again, so… I think that’s a good thing, right? Like a reset?”

Keith just knocked his head back, shutting his eyes. He didn't care to watch the process happening to him any longer, it was almost done anyway. The five protective flaps finally relaxed, taking a moment before the thinnest part of the tips weakly twisted together, still far looser than it usually was.

"How're you feeling?" Lance asked after a moment of Keith's lightheaded dozing. 

"...You sure I didn't just give birth?" Keith answered weakly. 

"Lemme double check- yep, no Lance Junior here." Lance joked. "Just a lot of ink." 

" _Ink?_ " That got Keith's eyes to snap open and look to Lance, his chest and stomach was painted with splatters of a liquid so dark purple it almost appeared black in their low lighting. "That's... what came out of me?"

"Yeah," Lance whispered, tracing a swirl into one of the patches of dark liquid on own his stomach with his finger in admiration. "Isn't that incredible?" 

That definitely wouldn't be the word Keith would use for it, but he knew by Lance's expression that he was telling the truth.  

“Y'know… I always wondered who it’d be.” Lance spoke up softly beside him, as they both just stared at the ceiling on their backs, Lance's arm slung around Keith, he just couldn't not be touching him somehow. “My first, I mean. I’ll admit daydreamed all the freakin’ time about it. What they’d look like, their smile, what they’d act like. What their laugh would sound like, or… what kinds of noises they’d make in bed, too. And I guess I realized just now that… it’s you, Keith.” His voice lowered secretively. “That person is you.”

Keith said nothing, too overwhelmed to address what he’d just said. He pressed his face up to Lance’s warm and sweat-misted brown skin, breathing in slowly and savoring that saline, clean scent.  
  
“You too,” was all he mustered up in his typical quiet voice, and immediately felt like a complete idiot. He wished he could have a direct line between his thoughts and his mouth, but it was hard. Maybe Lance had more practice, blabbering away all the time had the benefits of better knowing what to say when the time came.

“You’re better than anything my brain came up with, though.” Lance's voice continued to rumble on soothingly. “So much better.”  
  
Keith couldn't help himself. Normally he'd trained himself how to stop tears before they even started, so he surprised himself at how quickly the feeling swelled within him, his tears were already freely pushing out of his tear ducts.    
  
“Hey, hey- what’s-?” Lance jerked up and planted his knees on either side of him, then his hands encompassed his face and he crouched protectively over him. His flaccid penis swung as he moved, it was stained deeply with the ink that had exploded out of Keith, spatters all up his chest an on those powerful yet lean long thighs squeezing around Keith's hips. Lance's thumb swiped at a tear that dribbled out from the corner of his eye, and Keith sniffed in but refused to look him in the eye.  
  
“ _Keith_ …” Lance’s tone was so soft and caring it hurt to hear him speak like that.   
  
“Get me my-” Keith choked on his words, embarrassed by how it was hard to speak over the tremble. “Boxers.” Keith managed the one word without much of the teariness, so he tried a few more in that staccato way. “Now. Please.”  
  
Lance scrambled up, and brought him not only a pair of underwear but his black pants too, and a rust-red Altean flowy shirt. He must have had a lot of practice folding as a kid, because in just a few seconds of movement he handed them to him in a stack of perfect squares of cloth.  
  
Keith quickly dressed himself, hastily slipping the underwear up his legs to settle around his hips first, relief washing over him now that his freakish parts were no longer exposed. Lance had acted through it all like he was okay with how different his body and genitalia were from a full human’s, but now he was feeling everything crashing down on him with a crushing, unbearable weight.  
  
His lifelong secret: Lance had not only seen it but he’d _experienced_ it, those five strange long strands had snuck around his backside and penetrated him. Keith couldn’t release him even when he wanted to. How he leaked goddamn purple discharge, and later that deep purple-black that had burst out from him, staining all over the two of them... it just wasn't **right** \- none of it was even _close_ to human, to normal.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong,” Lance sat next to him but left him a cushion of space, splattered in his dark fluid. “I- I’m sorry if anything I did-”  
  
Keith looked away. Lance reached for his hand that was resting on the bed between them, but Keith hissed like he’d brushed a hot stove and jerked it away.  
  
“Baby…” Lance once again used that particular tone paired with the name to send a stabbing feeling right through Keith's chest.  
  
“I’m not fucking human. _Okay?!_ ” Keith said, his tone low, nearly a growl. “When you said you were daydreaming. That meant it must have been about a human partner. Not someone like _me_ \- not the disgusting parts of a… halfling freak.”  
  
“It’s not disgusting. And you’re _not_ a freak!” Lance interjected immediately. “Look, it’s…” Lance was stumped, and really needed to think about which word to pick when Keith was this sensitive. “Um-” Lance said, then pitifully realized how badly his stalling came across.  
  
“Just go.” Keith said hoarsely and turned fully away, strands of his long black hair draping and obscuring his face. “Leave.”  
  
“Okay. Only if that’s… what you really want.” Lance's voice wobbled.  
  
“No,” Keith whispered. “Lance, I-”  
  
“Can I stay here with you?” Lance's hand pressed to the small of his back. "You know I would never leave you. Not after something like this." 

"Yes," Keith choked, covering his face now. What the hell, his emotions were impossible to control right now. "Please. Stay."

Lance lay back down, facing Keith and thumbing away more moisture.   
  
“Did you think- did it ever cross your mind that I could have? Hurt you?” Keith whispered, his eyes downcast.  
  
“No.” Lance's lips landed on his hairline at the top of his forehead. “Not once.”

"Good." Keith grumbled, twisting around so that Lance would be spooning him, and guided his arm over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back and do a bit more editing on this since I just was tired of going over it so if you have a tip don't be afraid to lmk :)  
> Next chapter, there will finally be some much-needed explanation, haha. Comments will help it arrive faster!


End file.
